


Lunch break with a difference

by Charles_Z_Earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Oblivious Wynonna, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Z_Earp/pseuds/Charles_Z_Earp
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have special plans for their lunch break.Wynonna is annoyed and tries to find them.Will they stay undisturbed, or will there be an unpleasant meet?





	Lunch break with a difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd own little fanfic.  
> I couldn't help laughing while writing and reading afterwards lol.  
> English is not my first language if something might be wrong.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Feedback is very welcome!

The longing is too huge. Too huge to consider how small and unstable Willas old bed is. Nicole has Waverly's thighs already over her strong hands, and carefully places her on the bed. The creacking sound is long. Very long.

"For God's sake... how's that supposed to work? I want to hear other noises, not a miserable squeak" says Nicole desperately.

"Sorry baby, what do you want to do now, we can't go anywhere else, and I can't wait any longer!" Waverly tears Nicole on the bed and it gets kind of intense.

Once the bed is used, it gets better after some time. The creaking is no longer so loud. But it does not get bigger.

"Waverly, what the hell?" Waverly took Nicole in her lust with such a big force that she just flew down to the other side of the bed.

Waverly looks down to the floor with wide eyes before she holds a hand over her mouth and starts laughing "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, babe!" and reaches a hand to Nicole.

She just grins over this stupid situation and takes Waverly's hand "Yeah, whatever." She crawls back on the bed and lays on Waverly now.

Waverly has a mischievous smile on her face and suddenly tears Nicole's blouse off her shoulder. Then she pulls her down and whispers into her ear "here we go, baby!"

***

"Where the hell is Waverly?? I haven't seen her for hours!" Wynonna yells through the station.

Doc and Dolls only look at her with big eyes.

"And Haught-Stuff isn't there, too, I could go crazy, we still have so much work to do here!"

"A small lunch break could really be a nice change, and I guess the two have also thought that" Doc replies calmly.

"A lunch break? Doc, there's no lunch break in a city with demons!"

Suddenly a strong harrumph. Everyone looks at Dolls. "Feet lying on the desk, hanging out at the coffee machine, 30 donuts a day... sure, who needs lunch break?"

Wynonna feels caught. "Dolls, you can be such an ass sometimes!" she groans.

Dolls just shrugs.

"Well, I'm going to look for them now, you two stand the ground here!"

"I do not think that's such a good ide....." Doc only sees a dust cloud.

Doc and Dolls look at each other. "Now we can only hope that the girls have locked the door very tightly" Doc sighs.

***

Wynonna has a stressful day. The demons particularly annoy her today, and she has fire in her blood. When she drives her jeep to the yard of the homestead, she takes the mailbox with her.

"Goddamn shit!" she slams the brakes. "....Well, nobody ever sent us a letter anyway, go on!"

She parks the car directly in front of the porch, exits the jeep hastily and tears open the door.

"Waverly?! Waverly, are you here?" no one answers. But suddenly she hears weird noises. Very weird noises. Menacing noises. She has never heard such noises before.

"What the... what's going on? Waverly?!". The sounds come from above, so she speeds up the stairs.

Now panicked, she goes along the hallway after the tones. It's getting louder.

"What shitty demon this may be, it will suffer." Wynonna resolutely recharges her peacemaker.

***

 **"Ah!"** _~squeak~_ **"Ah!"** _~creak~_ **"Ah!"** _~crunch~_

Nicole and Waverly are in the middle of the action and grin at each other. Because of the squeaky bed they do not hear the unwanted guest.

"WAVERLY?! Are you here?"

They suddenly stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Fuck, what is she doing here again?!" whispers Nicole desperately.

"I've no idea!!" Waverly drops an arm over her forehead annoyed.

"What do we do now?? She sounds angry, she's going to kick the damn door, she'll see me naked...OH GOD, SHE'LL SEE ME NAKED!!"

"Ssssht!!"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door "Waverly?? Are you in there?? Are you all right baby girl?"

Waverly looks frightened to the door, does not answer. She quickly grabs Nicoles arm and pulls her to the closet.

"No, you can't be serious!...." the door is already closed and Nicole is in the dark.

Waverly quickly puts a dress on that was lying around on the floor. Without underwear. Then she opens the door.

"Wynonna? What're you doing here??"

"I'd rather ask you, are you okay?" without a reply she storms into the room and checks the situation.

"Geez, Wynonna, what's wrong with you?? I'm fine!"

She lets her peacemaker fall and sighs "I'm sorry... I'm a bit stressed and was worried... Ehm... Waverly? I feel a little threatened by your nipples. Don't you have enough bras?"

"What?! Oh, eh, it just bothered me, it has tweaked"

"Oh-kay... and why did you change into a dress? It's -100000 degrees outside!"

"Tell me, is this supposed to be an interrogation? I have lunch break, Wynonna, and you can also urgently need one as it seems!"

"Ok, ok, it's all right.... did Haught-Stuff drive home?"

"Ehhh, yes, yes she did! And stop this damn 'Haught-Stuff' thing!"

***

_'Oh my God... it's so stifling in here. Wynonna, please go away... '_

Even if the closet contains a beautiful scent of Waverly, without an air slot or the like, it can be quite unpleasant. Also, Nicole is much too big for the closet, which is additionally stuffed with a lot of clothes.

 _'I know I have to be quiet... but maybe I can change the position...'_ **„OUCH!!!"**

Suddenly, she notices something under her bare foot. It is a bra from which the metal bracket pokes out. It broke at their last sex, and actually Waverly should fix it.

_'Goddamn it, Waverly!'_

***

"Well then... I don't want to disturb any longer" Wynonna just wants to leave.

**"OUCH!!!"**

Wynonna stares at Waverly who does not look any better.

"What was that?!" Wynonna quickly goes to the closet to tear it open, Peacemaker ready to hand.

"No no no, Wynonna!!" Waverly wants to stop her sister.

"Fuck!!!" Nicole says loudly. They have leaked out. Because of the fear of being completely naked in front of Wynonna, Nicole grabs into the mountain of clothes and holds it in front of her body.

At that moment, the door opens and she has a pistol on her forehead.

"Wynonna, NO!!"

"Haught-Stu... I mean, Nicole?!?"

Wynonna turns to Waverly with a questioning look. Then back to Nicole again. Then back to Waverly again.

"Okay, fuck it. You see it right! Nicole and I screwed in our lunch break! And you know what else?? It was great!! I was so close to a goddamn orgasm, and then you just barge in here again! GOSH, can we just get our rest for once?!?"

Nicole and Wynonna look at her puzzled. No one had expected the sally. Nicole has to grin though, Waverly found the sex great.

"I want you to go now, Nicole and I have not finished yet" she is visibly agitated.

Wynonna still looks puzzled but understands the situation. "Yep, yes, I'm already gone" she says hastily, slightly embarrassed, and turns to Nicole for the last time and whispers "I'm sorry! Hopefully, you can cheer her up again...If you know what I mean" and wiggles with her eyebrows.

"Alright..." Nicole just nods and makes a fake smile.

Wynonna slams the door behind herself and leans back against it briefly. "Well... I think I had enough lunch break, LOL" she laughs and goes to the stairs and leaves the house.

***

"Jesus, this girl, she just can't leave you alone for once!" Waverly is still upset and sits down on the bed.

Nicole, who is still huddled with the mountain of clothes in front of the closet, just drops it and sits down next to Waverly.

"Hey... she didn't mean it, the demons are menacing and she wants to be careful that nobody gets hurt!"

Waverly just looks at the floor. Suddenly she sees small red dots. "Nicole... do you have your period?!"

"What?! No, not that I know! Unless... oh shit, it's because I stepped in your broken bra in the closet, didn't you wanna fix it?"

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry! I've pushed that in the back of my mind, is the wound bad?"

"Oh, nonsense, it's okay" says Nicole heroically "...sooo, uhm, what do we do now?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think we should try later again, and who dares to bother then..."

"Then what?" Nicole asks mischievously.

"...will suffer!" Waverly crunches her teeth and makes a fist.

Nicole has to giggle "Hey, let's have some food, that'll help... by the way.. I'm glad you liked it, too" she winks at Waverly, who finally looks at her.

"How can you always be so calm?"

"Side effect as being cop in Purgatory and the (almost) sister-in-law of Wynonna" she grins.


End file.
